From the Stars, To the Bottom of the Ocean
by Zells-Dark Angel
Summary: A strnge young girl and her conection to the water is the only one to help Squall and the others stop the evil that will bring cotastrafy to all worlds...And the only one to capture Zells heart...


From the Stars, To the Bottom of the Ocean  
  
*Prologue*  
  
You can't imagine everything that lies where you haven't seen or been. Like what's in the stars? What's in the Sea? Are they connected some how? And many other questions unanswered. Being a SeeD may answer my questions and other people's dreams. When I became a SeeD, I learned that one day my questions would be answered. I look forward to that day.  
  
-Zell Dintch  
  
It was New Years and every New Years Eve; each SeeD was to type something they'll do this year. I had just got finished doing that cause Selphie was going to bug me about it till I said yes. This has started happening ever since the Garden was made mobile. Everyone was happy (especially Selphie) about the New Year ahead. New excitements and stuff like that. It was good to be back in Balamb again.back home.  
  
I stood from the computer i was sitting at and said, "Done, Selph." She had been looking over my shoulder reading what I put. "Thanks Zelly." I put my hands in the pockets and looked up at the clock; it read 10:38. I pulled on my heavy leather coat.  
  
"Hey! You going to go check out that party in Balamb?" she asked. "You look kinda down.Cheer up!"  
  
"Yeah, after I say hey to my ma.you go ahead. I'll see you there about 11, k?" She nodded and bounced off, Irvine walking in the room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, walking with me to the hallway and to the elevator.  
  
"Nothing.I'm always like this New Years..." I pressed the button to go to the 1st floor.  
  
"You shouldn't be. I mean why?" he said, as the doors opened, taking off his cowboy hat. We were both in uniform. (Irvine had become a SeeD because of the Ultemecia battle and how he took action to the last battle.) "New Years is a time to be happy, man. You got All of us to hang with.you ain't got to be all lonely.Plus you survived another year of Squall!" he joked.  
  
"You're right," we made it to the Balamb entrance and I stopped. "I'll meet you later!" He waved off as he walked into Balamb, but I walked east of Balamb to the Cemetery. Last year.my mom died and every once and a while, I'd go visit her grave. A Cemetery was built after the Sorceress War for all the casualties; even though my mom died of a stroke.they buried her in respect because she was always fighting hard. I walked through the entrance and across the many different gravestones. I found hers and kneeled down before it, and reached into my inside cost pocket, pulling out a beautiful yellow flower that looked like the tips of the flower had blushed red. Mishe flowers, my mom's favorites.only grown in the Timber woods. I set it in front of her gravestone that read.  
  
Penelope Dintch  
  
A mother of one and Wife who was cherished By all and loved by those who Met her. She will forever be In our thoughts, wherever She may be...  
  
(Her birth and death days were covered by tall grass)  
  
"I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to say hi. Everything here is good and well. I know, I shouldn't worry 'bout you, but this may be the last time I come see you. I'm finally gonna move on.Bye ma..." I stood, I wasn't crying, just kinda sad. I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Squall.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the party, its 11. You look like you could use some fun.or hotdogs. And you might just find something interesting tonight.it might be your night" Squall said, as we walked back to the party. *You might just find something interesting tonight.it might be you night, * these words going through my head. And I had fun when we got there. Pigged out as much as I did at the SeeD party.I danced some, too. Though when they said it was 11:45 and they started slow dancing, I walked out of Balamb and to the Beach. To get a breather, I picked up some rocks and started to skip them across the water. When I saw or, rather, heard something, I'm still not sure.it was somebody. I looked around seeing nothing and skipped another rock and heard someone say, "Oww! Hey!" Then I saw a head pop out of the water. "That hurt, you know." It was a girl, I cold tell be the softness in her voice, and as she swam closer. She had long black hair and eyes that seemed to reflect the crystal blue color of the water. That was the only thing normal that I saw about her was from her head to her waist, the rest was a tail.She was a mermaid.*ok you have been drinking way too many wine coolers.*I thought. No that wasn't it. She was pretty though; she wore a pinkish purple scarf wrapped around her chest and a necklace with a blue seashell on it. Her tail fin was a pretty mix of blue, purple, and green.  
  
I stood there, shocked, as she waded in the water, her skin glistening as she looked at me. She slowly made her way onto the beach, looking up at the stars, and then she turned and looked back t me, "Would you mind if I sat here?" I shook my head, "I wouldn't mind.you're...mermaid aren't you?" I asked sitting down, looking at her, seeing a strange bracelet around her wrist. She laughed, "Yes, I am. I didn't expect to find anyone or get hit in the head tonight. On Tjl Ijwuy Jhj of all days."  
  
"Tjl what?" he asked.  
  
"I mean New Years Eve, sorry.my names Nikkita," she said, her tail wading the water.  
  
"I'm Zell.No offense.but I didn't think you existed. I thought mermaids were real once..." She looked up at stars.  
  
"We are real.I mean I'm not your imagination.Lj are just never seen. I mean we are never seen." She shivered slightly, it was cold. "I come up here and watch the fire works that are set off on the land. You land-dwellers are real fun on special days, even when its cold." she held herself.shaking slightly. Even when it's cold." she held herself. I took off my coat and put it around her.  
  
"Um...Thank you." She looked up at me slowly.she seemed suddenly shy as I sat there next to her. She probly never has been this close to us "Land- dweller" before.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes; this seemed to make her a little shyer.  
  
"...No..." suddenly she jumps and holds onto me, it was almost 12:00 and they were setting off the fireworks. I looked down at her; she was holding my arm. I laughed a little, "I though you liked fireworks?"  
  
"I usually watch them from a distance.not this close." she said softly, then soon relaxed."so what do you guys do up here.when the next year stops?"  
  
"Well, usually you're with your friends...and count down until 12:00 where if you're near your friend we cheer and celebrate by getting drunk.Most of us do that."  
  
"I wish I could.go to the fwuni.party," she said, looking down. "Wait! I can!" she said, as she began to cast an aero. When the magic stopped her tail was gone and in its place was skirt the same as her top and two long legs. She had fainted on me though; maybe cause the Aero took the wind out of her. I couldn't leave her here so I wrapped her in my leather coat and carried her to Balamb and then to my house. I unlocked the door and opened it. *Nobody here, thank god. * I thought as I closed the door and took her up to my room and laid her on the bed.  
  
As I snuck out the door of my house, "Hey man! You finally show your face again. It was Irvine. "We still going to be staying at your place?"  
  
"Um yeah.could you go round up Squall and the gang when the party ends: no better yet go get everyone now. It's important."  
  
"Ok.see ya in a bit...Wonder what's up." he said walking back to the party to the docks where the party was being held. I went back in the house and 15 mins later in came Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine.  
  
"What is thing that was so important Zell?" asked Squall.  
  
"Follow me," I walked upstairs, the groups following behind. I stopped them at the door and walked over to the bed, kneeling down to the slowly awakening girl. "You guys, this is Nikkita.she's a mermaid."  
  
"A what!?" asked Rinoa running over to the bed, the others running over as well, wandering the same thing.  
  
"A mermaid...like Zell said.who are they?" said Nikkita, as she looked at Zell, clueless. I introduced her to everyone and this is how the story begins, a strange story huh? 


End file.
